


To Define Finality

by fallingdownthisrabbithole



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, i havent written in years go easy on me, tex centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdownthisrabbithole/pseuds/fallingdownthisrabbithole
Summary: She's died a few too many times now. She's a little tired of it.





	To Define Finality

I.

When Tex opens Allison's file, it feels like she's intruding on something sacred, left undisturbed for years. Like she should need to blow dust off of it. And yet, everything about it seems to call out to her, so she digs into the text and finds things that feel too familiar. In Blood Gulch, all that will stick out about the text itself is the stamp of KIA. Good, she thinks. If she had to go, that's where she would want it to be. With her brothers in arms, fighting for something real. She hopes Allison appreciated it.

 

II.

Before the EMP hits them, Tex gets to see Church one last time. The fragments are buzzing - _Welcome home_ \- _Wait_ \- _Why aren't we merging?_ -  _Why isn't it working?_ \- _Alpha, what's happening?_ \- _We don't have Epsilon_. Beta hadn't been able to stop her brothers. She'd pushed back, stuck out, so they'd forced her away. Nothing else had come of it. And now she's seconds from death, ignoring the others, and pinging back and forth with Alpha. Reassurance. Maybe it'll only destroy the fragments. Maybe there's an afterlife for AI. (Ha.) Maybe this won't destroy them, and they'll come back. (Ghosts can't die, right? Right.) At least the Blues and Reds will be alright. Beta dies feeling secure. At least they're together. The EMP hits.

 

III.

Epsilon-Beta has been monologued at before. She's not unfamiliar with it. But she is unfamiliar with how... sad Epsilon sounds. Broken. She doesn't understand what he's getting at, either. She didn't create anyone (even if Allison did). But she gets enough time to think between him saying "I forget-" and being fully erased. Moving on is different from deleting someone- you don't kill your exes, jackass, c'mon. She doesn't need to die. She needs to be her own person, that's all she's ever wanted, and in three words Church takes that agency from her. It's the final blow in a long series of stabs- just a shadow, not the original, main trait is failure- and as she fades away, she hates Epsilon. Tex wants to love him, but he can't see past his own nose, and now it's killed her. A bitter end to a bitter beginning. (He gets to leave and she doesn't. Ain't that a bitch?)

 

IV.

She's... tired. All of her feels fuzzy, and unfinished. What's her name again? She can't remember- Who is that? He seems... familiar, but all of her is screaming not to trust him. She doesn't know why. This time, when she shuts down, it's on her terms. It's final. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is my first rvb fic ever. really a bright start, huh? (this is really just a couple of drabbles thrown together)


End file.
